In recent years, the use of mobile stations (or handsets, or cell phones) has dramatically increased. The hardware and the software capabilities of the mobile stations have also dramatically increased. Additionally, the fees associated with communication services have become complex. Two trends are of particular relevance to this discussion.
First, multiple address books may be associated with a single user directory number. A user or subscriber may have a first address book stored in a handset associated with a user directory number, and may have a second distinct address book stored in a first portal associated with the same user directory number. The portal may be adapted to receive pictures or other communications sent to the user directory number. For example, currently Verizon Wireless subscribers may maintain different contact addresses in their handset and their portal accounts (such as Verizon's Vtext and PixPlace). Contact information changes over time, creating a need to synchronize the user's address books in the mobile station and the portal. Although some synchronization methods already exist, however, there is still a need for a technique whereby a subscriber's addresses in these different locations can be synchronized more efficiently for the subscriber and the carrier.
Second, the subscription status of the source destination number and of the target destination number may affect the cost of a communication. If the source destination number and the target destination number both subscribe to the same carrier, then the communication may be free. The term “same carrier” is defined in a broad sense, and carriers that have a joint or mutual benefits agreement for communications between their customers may be classified as “same carrier” for the purpose of communications between their customers. Alternatively, if the source destination number and the target destination number subscribe to different carriers (or different subscription plans), then the communication may be subject to charges based on minutes of usage, and may be subject to additional charges for special features such as short message service (SMS) messages, or for picture communication (MMS), or for video communication.
For example, many carriers offer subscription plans (e.g. Verizon ‘IN’) such that two subscribers having that plan may make voice calls and exchange SMS/MMS messages at favorable rates. However, currently there is no way for a subscriber to know whether a contact's directory number belongs to the same carrier, and if so, whether the subscriber and the contact qualify for any special rates or benefits for communications between the subscriber and the contact. Hence, a need exists for a technique that enables a subscriber to determine whether a directory number of a calling party or the like belongs to a subscriber of the same carrier and, if so, obtain information about that subscriber's subscription plan, and analyze costs and benefits associated with communications.
This application enables a subscriber to determine whether a directory number of a calling party or the like belongs to a subscriber of the same carrier and, if so, obtain information about that subscriber's subscription plan. Otherwise, the directory number is identified as belonging to a foreign mobile or foreign landline service provider. Furthermore, this application enables the subscription information for directory numbers stored in an address book or contact list of a subscriber to be updated. This subscription information (the carrier and the subscription plan) is referred to as the “subscription status” associated with a directory number. One purpose of tracking the subscription status is in order to notify the user of the costs before a transmission (before the user accepts a transmission, or before a user sends a transmission), or during a transmission, or after a transmission, or before adding a directory number to an address book. The carrier or the handset may expressly calculate and display the cost of a proposed transmission. Additionally, this application enables a subscriber to request that a subscription offer be sent to the directory number of a potential subscriber. The subscription offer, if accepted, may reduce communication costs between the subscriber and the potential subscriber.
Hence various needs exist for methods to synchronize multiple address books, to determine the subscription status of directory numbers in order to learn if transmissions qualify for special ratings, and to process referrals to directory numbers of subscribers.